Once, Twice and Thrice
by BananaTeaLeaf
Summary: How she came to love her for the first, second and third time..


This is my first fic. Please tell me how you feel about it. Thank you :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

* * *

She danced like she was on air. Her feet barely touched the ground as she swayed to and fro. Her dress played with the wind as it flowed beautifully against her movement on the field. The flowers moved rhythmically with the whistling breeze; the leaves clapping, rustling with glee. 'What a sight to behold', my mind commented trying to capture the moment like a camera. The memory was stored in my mind as a computer would save information. If there was a file, it would be named 'The best day of my life'.

My eyes then caught sight of a shining glint on her ring finger and from there my heart despaired. She was already betrothed to another and I was too late. No longer was it the best day of my life. It was now my final farewell to my once, twice no thrice…love.

The first was the first time we met. She captured my soul the moment we set our sights on each other. That was what I believe. Her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. Enough to make my heart warm and tingling. She was like an angel sent from heaven and I was a mere mortal, unworthy in her presence.

By the time a year passed, I had to separate myself from her. My dad got transferred to Germany and my family was expected to follow after. With tears in my eyes, I said my last farewell. She stood at a distance and waved to me goodbye.

* * *

Years passed by when I finally returned to Japan. My mind still fresh of the memories I held. I was a first year of high school and on that very first day I became an outcast. Coming from a foreign country kept people away from me as they thought I couldn't speak a lick of Japanese. Well maybe it was my fault for not correcting them. I was so used to speaking German that the moment I tried to speak to them, I nervously spurted out what sounded like gibberish to them. It felt awkward trying to explain to them. My tongue got tied and soon they lost interest. _Like I was just some passing fancy_. Well not that it mattered much to me anyway; I wasn't much of a social person. So I just kept a low profile, keeping to myself.

That day was just like any other day. My routine of going to school, sitting in class and then going for recess. This time I had brought a book with me as I took my seat under the Sakura tree on the lawn of the school garden. Then, a voice jolted me out of my concentrated state,

"Hey, what are you reading there?"

It was sweet and melodious. Like honey to my ears.

I raised my head to see and I caught myself staring. Butterflies swarmed in the pit of my stomach. I managed to keep my cool though.

"Hmm..?"

I didn't trust my voice to be able to ask without stuttering.

"I was just curious because you looked much consumed in your book."

"Yes, it is kinda interesting. I like this author very much."

And then she giggled, making me confused as well as warm inside.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my friend told me you don't speak Japanese at all and here you are reading a Japanese book."

"Oh, I guess that is pretty funny," I quietly said, fighting of a blush.

She smiled at me and I could feel my temperature rising.

"If you thought I couldn't speak Japanese, why did you ask me a question?"

"I noticed what you were reading and as I said, I got curious. Especially since I saw the title of your book."

"Ah, I see…"

I pretended to go back to my reading, willing my eyes to stop looking at her.

"What's your name?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Ara, do you want to know?"

She grinned, speaking as if she had a secret.

"I want to be your friend."

That was the second time I fell for her. Sadly, I found out that she did not remember me, so I kept my memories to myself. If she can't remember me then it means my presence was not significant in her life. Really, I am quite the pessimist.

The very next day, I found out she was the student council president. It was a wonder how I never took notice of her before. Unfortunately that was not the only thing I found out. It seems that she has a multitude of fans at her side all day long. The time she has by herself were few and far in between. She was quite the popular dame so it was natural that I didn't get to see her often. Well, I was not an important person to her anyway, she has many people to pay attention to. I'm just one of many people.

* * *

"Do you always wear glasses?"

"Only when I'm in school and when I'm studying."

"Heh~," she said in wonder.

"Can I have your glasses for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Just because."

I raised an eyebrow at her answer. Why would she want my glasses?

"Please?" she pleaded, her lips almost forming a pout.

Oh my gosh, I could almost squeal at the sight. Not that I would ever squeal*cough*

"Fine," I relented.

If she only knew the multitude of what I would have done for her just from that face.

She took them off but instead of looking at them, she was looking at me.

"Just as I thought."

She smiled softly at me but I became more confused.

"You are very pretty."

Instantly, I could feel my cheeks flare.

"Th- th- thank you"

I couldn't help the stuttering. I felt more embarrassed when she started giggling.

"What?"

"You're just too cute," she said before pinching my cheek.

I sat there nursing my red face, playfully giving her an angry glare at her. I wouldn't have the heart to really glare at her; not even if I tried.

"I'm glad you agreed to be my friend," she said smiling.

Why wouldn't I? Talking to you makes my heart soar. I'm glad to be your friend too but will I ever be more than that?

* * *

"Hey, I heard you've been hanging out with the kaichou."

The leader stood up front while the rest gathered around.

"Don't you think that you're getting a little too close to her?"

'Me? Close? What are you talking about?' I thought, staring blankly at them.

"What? Why aren't you answering?"

'How should I answer? Both of the answers don't seem like a good one. _Yes _would mean that I am and _No_ would just make me seem smug. Should I just say No and hope for the best?'

"No?" I replied quietly.

"No? What do you mean no, bitch. You are stepping way out of line slut."

'Woa-oh language. It seems the one steeping out line is you. Where do you get off talking like that!'

"Kaichou-sama has better things to do then spend her time with you. All she's doing is taking pity on you and we're tired of you taking advantage of her kindness. So back the hell off."

"_Pity_?"

"Yeah, pity. Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"No…no, it's fine. She doesn't need you to spell it out for her. I'm sure she knows how to, ne?"

Surprise shook everyone in the room as a familiar person not to mention the main topic of our conversation stepped gracefully into the room.

"Kaichou-sama! What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for my friend…"

She looked at me.

"…can you imagine the horror I felt when I stumbled across this room to find my friend on the ground and my fans surrounding her…"

Then she looked at the leader and the rest of the mass.

"…spouting lies. Absolute nonsense! Hurting my friend's feelings. Hurting **my **feelings. I can't believe that this was going on behind my back. I'm disappointed in all of you."

All her fans cowered in fear, ashamed at their actions. The moment she turned her back towards them, they scampered off out from my sight.

You could see tears in her eyes but she held them in. Quickly, I stood up to my feet and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay, I'm fine," I tried to comfort her with my words.

"Are you sure? No bruises?"

"No, everything is alright. All they gave was verbal abuse. I can stand that."

"How can you stand it? I feel like I want to tear up."

"Hey, its only words. You don't need to take it to heart. As they say, _sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me_. Its not like I haven't gone through this before, it's natural for people to get jealous."

"Ara, how strong you are."

"Well, as flattering as that sounds, I am not actually a strong person. I'm more of a….hmm…something like a person who doesn't care what other people think?"

"But I still think that you are strong for being able to be like that."

"Well….umm…thanks, I guess," I replied blushing from her compliment.

She smiled at me having been cheered up from our little chat.

"I think I should learn a bit from you about this 'not caring about what other people think' thing. I have a feeling that I would have a little less weight on my shoulders if I do."

"Well if you want to, I'd be willing to tell you the basics but I'm not sure its something that can be taught. Plus I don't think I'm a good teacher."

I scratched my chin in thought.

"Shouldn't you leave me to judge that myself? I think you put yourself down sometimes," she chastised me.

I shrugged my shoulders, unable to reply her.

"You should know that you are far greater than you think you are. Trust me, I know you are."

Yet again she smiled at me, making my heart beat fast as I was overwhelmed by her kind words and gesture towards me. What could I have done to deserve this kind of attention? There, I fell in love again.

* * *

Time passed slowly as we finally entered university. Fortunate, we both got our first choice, Tokyo University. As if luck had come in waves, by chance, we managed to end up as roommates. Although it was a blessing to me, it was also a torture. My love can never be found out. Our friendship can never progress from being just best friends. Would she be disgusted if she knew I love her?

Gradually, it became unbearable for me to be next to her. I would catch myself on the verge of touching her many times. I would stare at her lips and just dream about kissing her. Every time she talked about her classmates (particularly boys) my heart would ache. The rumors that floated around campus didn't help either. Many rumours spread of the coupling between her and the campus jock. I find her talking to him a few times too, which makes the rumours even more convincing. But I couldn't stand in the way of her happiness. I knew that one day she would have to _marry some guy_.

I tried distancing myself away from her. Every time she was in our dorm, I would find an excuse to leave and ride my bike across town. Riding my motorcycle had an effect on me; calming my nerves and erasing all thoughts from my mind. Thank God for my bike, if not, I would have surely killed myself over my heartbreak.

Suddenly she came to me crying one night. She pounded on my bedroom door, begging me to let her in. I opened the door and the sight that greeted me compelled me to hold her tight.

"Why?" she uttered between her sobs.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you distancing yourself away from me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to say.."

She pounded onto me, her fists painless as they connected onto my frame. Her silent begging reaching my ears as well her sobs. I held her onto my arms as she grew weaker and finally when she cried herself to sleep. I carried her to my bed and tenderly stroke her head. I whispered quietly,

"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to tell you this. I love you so much."

This episode brought me to my senses. I needed to get away for awhile to gather my thoughts. I wanted to be strong and confident enough to profess my love to her.

So I accepted my father's offer to go to Germany for 3 months to undergo training in his business. Before I left, I wrote her a letter of what I was going to do and told her to wait for me and I that would tell her everything.

* * *

I called her the minute I landed back on Japanese soil. Her voice brightened my mood and I was glad that she felt joy at my arrival back home. I told her to meet me at the garden we first met (the one in high school).

In my pocket, laid a necklace I meticulously picked for her since the day I set foot in Germany. I customized it to the shape of a rose and within it laid an amethyst gem, her favourite. Before I met up with her, I caught sight of her beautiful form dancing in the garden which us to where the story started.

* * *

I was about to leave, having assumed that she was engaged to someone by the look of the ring on her left hand. But she caught sight of me and ran towards me, hugging me ever so tightly.

"I missed you so much."

"Yeah, me too."

It was so hard for me to say anything.

"Umm…so who're you…engaged to?" I asked after steeling myself.

She laughed unable to stop herself. My eyebrows furrowed taking offense at her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'm not really engaged _yet_. Can't you recognize it? It's the ring you gave me when we were kids!"

Realization hit me hard like a bulldozer on a building. I thought I had seen it somewhere! It was my grandmother's ring that I gave to her before I left for Germany many, many years ago. But why was she wearing it?

"You remember?"

She nodded.

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Because I didn't want anybody approaching me and I was waiting for the owner to come back to claim what was hers."

"Huh?"

"How long are you going to make me wait?"

"Wait? For what?"

"Your love confession, silly."

"Eh?"

"Your childhood promise."

I forgot that. How could I forget that? I asked her to marry me when we grew up and found each other again. I gave her the ring as a token of my promise.

A smile grew on my face as I knew now my one true love was reciprocated.

"I love you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I was so happy; I carried her and swung her around.

"I love you too," she whispered back into my ear.

And we shared our first kiss there under the Sakura tree.


End file.
